iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Tyrell
Leo Tyrell was the Lord of Brightwater Keep. Appearance As a young man, Leo had strong, if a-bit plain features. However as the years went past, he has turned largely to fat being a very large man, weighing in excess of two-hundred and seventy pounds. He appears to have developed a double chin, which he hides with a well-trimmed beard shaped into a spike and his shining emerald eyes are partially submerged by fat. Well-groomed auburn hair partially covers his ears. History Leo Tyrell was never destined to be Lord of Brightwater. Born in 324 A.L to Garlan Tyrell and Leonette Fossoway, he was the third son and last in line to the Lordship. With any chance of ruling out of reach, young Leo decided it was his destiny to emulate his father and become a proud, chivalrious knight. He showed some natural talent for books in his young age, but this was ignored in favor of constant training with the sword and the lance. Despite his hard work, he was soundly defeated by a Hedge Knight during the opening joust at a minor Highgarden tourney, and secluded himself within the Brightwater Keep as a result. During that time, he self-meditated liberally with milk of the poppy and discovered a natural talent for history and administration. However his father was ashamed that his son gave into the Poppy and that he would never completely recover from the limp that resulted from the lance blow. So when Leo's brothers convinced him that he would be of more use to the family as a Maester - perhaps becoming an archmaester - he did not object. Leo left for the Citadel at the age of twenty-one, studying rigorously for nine years before returning to Brightwater Keep before his initiation as a full Maester. There, he found his two brothers dead of the Bloody Flux and his father critically injured. Garlan couldn't help but show disappointment at Leo now being the heir to Brightwater, and as soon as the servant left the chambers, Leo strangled his father - a tragic death from the plague as far as anyone was concerned. He ascended to the Lordship and ruled for thirteen years, marrying a Fossoway who gave birth to two daughters, though his wife unfortunately died of stillbirth trying to bring into the world another child. Now at the age of forty-three, Leo has grown fat and decadent and hedonistic, though he is careful to hide this under the guise of an amiable, content fat man. The peasants of Brightwater are quick to praise Leo's charitable nature, unaware of the plotting and darkness that occurs in the bowels of Brightwater Keep. Recent Events 367 AC Leo Tyrell attended the great council with his daughter and supported Lyonel Baratheon as a claimant to the throne. As the events of the council unfolded, Leo returned home with his daughters. Words of Alysanne Targaryen soon reached his ears and he declared himself Lord Paramount of the Reach in place of Alester Tyrell, pleading that Alester had committed adultery with the princess. Valarr Targaryen summoned the two lords to Queen's Landing, and after a short trial both Alester and Leo were placed in prison. Alerie Tyrell, Leo's daughter, was gifted the reach in the meantime, however the position was taken from her after Alester was released from prison. Shortly after releasing Alester, Valarr denied Leo a Trial By Comat and ended his life by stabbing him in the heart. Family * Mace Tyrell, His Grandfather, Lord Paramount of the Reach (Deceased) * Alerie Hightower, His Grandmother (Deceased) ** Willas Tyrell, His Uncle (Deceased) *** Harlen Tyrell, His Cousin (Deceased) **** Alester Tyrell, His Nephew, Lord of Highgarden (25) ** Garlan Tyrell, His Father, Lord of Brightwater Keep (Deceased) ** Leonette Fossoway, His Mother *** Victor Tyrell, His Brother (Deceased) *** Lucas Tyrell, His Brother (Deceased) *** Leo Tyrell, Lord of Brightwater Keep (43) *** Lyarra Fossoway, His Wife (Deceased) **** Alerie Tyrell (16) **** Lyanne Tyrell (13) Category:Reachman Category:House Tyrell Category:Deceased